Grande-Saline
Grande Saline is a coastal town in the Dessalines Arrondissement of Artibonite, Haiti. It was raised to the rank of commune in 1876 under the government of Boisrond Canal. Grande Saline is among the four communes that comprise Haiti's Dessalines Arrondissement. The other three are Dessalines, Petite Rivière de l'Artibonite and Desdunes. With a center population of 14,940 people, Grande Saline is situated in the northwestern part of the country, 133 kilometers away from the national capital of Port-au-Prince and 47 kilometers from Saint Marc. It is located near the Caribbean Sea, which connects the water from Artibonite River to the Gulf of Gonâve. Geography The site of the municipality of Grande-Saline is surrounded by salt marshes, while the town headquarters is at the mouth of the river Artibonite (river). This town has one communal section, Poteneau. Its dominant relief is the valley and it is always hot. The population of the municipality was estimated at 24,220 in 1998 and is barely more than 23,000 inhabitants in 2015. With an area of 0.26 km2, the town center has a density of 19,023 inhabitants / km2. Economy The activity of fishing, rice and salt contribute to the local economy. There are no Economic and Financial Establishments in the municipality of Grande Saline. Infrastructure Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the municipality. The distribution of the primary schools is five public, eleven private, and two congregational. At secondary level there is one (1) private school. Health In terms of health, the Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the municipality of Grande Saline. Regarding health facilities, there are four clinics, four dispensaries and a health center without a bed. In addition, a doctor and a trainee dentist, and several nurses and auxiliaries provide the health service at the different health centers of the municipality. Grande Saline has been hit by several health crises before. Two years ago, a cholera outbreak claimed many lives and due to the lack of facilities, the bodies had to be buried in mass graves. It had to be done in order to prevent the disease from spreading and killing more people. Health crisis was not the only challenge that the town faced. Back in 2007, Grande Saline was also devastated by floods when the Artibonite River overflowed due to a tropical storm named Noel. Dozens of homes were destroyed, affecting people's lives and source of income. Oxfam, fortunately, lent a helping hand to the town by launching an emergency response program. The project helped residents and the entire town to deal with the disaster's aftermath. Utilities One river was inventoried at Grande Saline. Other water points such as simple boreholes (15 in total) and a pump for domestic use were also registered at the commune level. The municipality of Grande Saline is not electrified. Security With regard to administrative and judicial infrastructures, the commune of Grande Saline has a peace court located at Rue Capois and a sub-police station located at Rue Pétion. There is no prison, but a police custody room. Transportation Grande Saline is at the end of a road that extends west from the junction of Route Nationale 1 and Route de l'Acul-Basse Terre in Villard, AR, Haiti. Travelling by air in Grande Saline can be quite difficult because the nearest airport is 70 kilometers away. Weather The good thing about the town is its weather, which for the most part of the year, is warm but accompanied by a cool breeze. Culture Religion More than twenty temples of all beliefs were counted at the commune of Grande Saline. These faiths are Catholic, Baptist, Adventist and Pencotist. Organizations With regard to political parties and organizations, they are in very small numbers: one political party, two popular organizations and two peasants groups were counted at the level of this commune. Communication In terms of communication, it has neither newspapers / magazines nor a television station but has a radio station located in Poteneau. Leisure As for Culture and Leisure, the municipality of Grande Saline has no library, museum or theater. However, it has two cinemas. The gaguères are ten. For other types of entertainment, a night club and a football (soccer) pitch were counted at this commune. Concerning the cultural heritages, it is necessary to point out the presence of a nude beach and a historic place (Vieux Bac) located on the residence Bac d'Aquin. Tourism One the biggest celebrations in Grande Saline is the feast of Sainte-Andrea every November 30. Photos Category:Artibonite Category:Dessalines Arrondissement